


Shadows

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend is a Sweetheart, Boyfriend is technically “the Scatman”, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriend is a Sweetheart, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability, Muteness, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pico isn’t okay.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)/Pico (Friday Night Funkin’), Pico (Friday Night Funkin’)/ Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my Fic! I posted this through mobile so I don’t know how it will format completely.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pico knows he’s not all here. Sometimes he feels disconnected from the world, not feeling or reacting much. Other times feeling like he can see or hear things that’s not there.

Pico smooths a hand down his face. He supposes he’s not all here right now either...

He can feel the shadows clinging to his mind still. He’s never really got over the trauma.  
Pico was enrolled in a school with a shit reputation. Gangs littered the school, a constant fear of bullets raining down in a shower. Having to eventually get a gun just to fight back; killing for the first time in his life. It’s no wonder why he is the way he is. Why he feels so disorganized and split apart.

Pico shakes his head again, an attempt to shake the feeling of withdrawing into himself.

He’s had a bit of a rough couple days. His hallucinations just a bit more persistent than he’s used to. Having a hard time holding his usual conversations, being distracted. He doesn’t mean to be this way, or hurts those he loves with his actions. He just can’t seem to help himself, reality slipping at the worst of times.

Pico’s eyes traces a motion only he can see.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend probably deserve better, or maybe they just didn’t need him.  
I mean Pico is usually pretty confident, but sometimes it’s hard to not feel like a burden.  
After all everyone else in the world has their shit together, just not Pico. He’s trigger happy, angry, and makes odd decisions on his worst days. There’s just not much to him but issues after issues.

“....-ico?...”

Pico eyes settles on a shadowy figure in front of him.

Right he decided not to turn on the lights, no reason really, just didn’t do it. He’s just sitting on the living room sofa of his shared apartment. Was staring at nothing in particular, nothing really holding his attention.  
He was woken up in the middle of the night, thinking he heard something until realizing it was his own mind. So he’s just been sitting on the sofa feeling of out of it.

“...Pico?..”

Light suddenly fills the room, making Pico feel even more disoriented. His vision clears and his eyes settle on Boyfriend. He’s wearing one of Pico’s short sleeved shirts couple sizes too big for him and a pair of shorts. Pico himself is still wearing a pair of sweat pants, and not much else, having come straight from bed.  
If Boyfriend is here that means Girlfriend will eventually figure out that her pillows are missing, but she’s a heavy sleeper so not right away. 

He looks concerned. The contours in his face shifting as he looks at Pico further. 

Understanding.

Pico shudders at the insistent feeling that he suddenly needs to ‘hide’. He closes his eyes, needing a moment to catch his thoughts.

There’s sudden weight next to him as arms carefully and slowly wind themselves around his waist and back. He shifts his body to lean into the hold a bit more, ultimately laying his head into the crook of Boyfriends shoulder where his neck meets. He takes a deep breath. Breathing in Boyfriend as well as much needed air. He relaxes, more than he has since he woke up. Boyfriend starts up a low tune, with quiet ‘beep bop‘s’ intermingled. Moving his hand on Pico’s back in small steady patterns. Pico feels like he can focus just a little more.

When he’s with Boyfriend and Girlfriend he feels more like a person than he has for the entirety of his life. They don’t judge him, they understand. Pico may not love himself on his worst days, but he does have people who will. Girlfriend, although not here, would have just as little hesitation to do the same for him, if not more. 

So maybe Pico doesn’t think he’s worth it, but they do. Maybe that’s all that matters.

“Pico?..” 

Boyfriend pulls back to look at Pico, hoping to catch his eyes. Pico opens his eyes once more to focus on him. 

He’s not alone. 

Maybe Pico’s done with the chapter in his life where all he does is go to war; with himself, with his classmates, with Philadelphia, with life itself. Maybe he can be happy. Happy in his arms. Happy in hers. Maybe he doesn’t need to be complete to find all the solutions to his problems. Maybe he just needs this.

Acceptance and unconditional love. Maybe it’s as simple as that. Everyone’s problems isn’t fixed over night.

Pico leans his forehead against Boyfriends, still looking into his eyes. He brings a hand up to trace his face, the familiarity grounding him further.

“...I’m here..” voice hoarse and rough from exhaustion and disuse.

Boyfriend gives him a smile. Worry, relief, and a swarm of emotions blanketing his face, before settling on one of happy contentment. 

Pico can no longer see the shadows gripping at the edges in his mind. He’s here with him. He shines brighter than anything he has in his life, besides his Girlfriend.

Slowly moving, Boyfriend begins to guide them back to bed, where Girlfriend is still resting.  
He pauses by the bed, moving over to Girlfriend to give her a few nudges. Girlfriend waking up enough to make way for them, after shooting them a sleepy, worried look.

Pico is situated between the two of them, both of them curling themselves around him. Boyfriend clinging to his left side, face in Pico’s neck and girlfriend on his right, her head resting on his chest. Hands holding on to him from all directions. Pico closes his eyes once more, relaxing fully. Swallowing down a sob threatening to rise from his throat at just the sheer amount of emotion these two bring out of him.

Pico doesn’t need to chase shadows When he’s already found the Light to chase them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen my last two Fics?  
> ...


End file.
